Último recuerdo
by BloodTwins
Summary: Un último intento. Subaru se ve envuelto en otro de los juegos de Seishiro sin saber que podría convertirse en su último encuentro antes de finalizar la apuesta; o ser sólo el inicio de algo más...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Las CLAMP son dueñas de los siguientes personajes. Es un mundo alternativo y un fic yaoi (amor chico x chico). Si no te gusta te invito a buscar algo de tu agrado. Seishirou x Subaru.**

_**Para cada uno de mis ángeles conocidos y lo que conoceré en esta Tierra; que nuestros recuerdos sean eternos y prósperos. Pues estoy segura…  
No serán los últimos.**_

"**Último recuerdo"**  
_**Saigo no kioku.**_

_Come a little bit closer  
don't stay in the shadows my boy_

the melody's fading…..  
now or never, love will go

_**Vanity**_

**- Capítulo I –**

_La noche avanzaba lentamente. Las luces de un vehículo alumbraban las desoladas calles; en el asiento del copiloto el joven ojiverde recargaba su cabeza sobre el cristal arrullándose en la noche. En el asiento del conductor un joven de ojos miel escabullía frecuentemente su mirada sobre el asfalto para observar el rostro de quien reposaba plácidamente a su lado. El carro se detuvo frente a un edificio departamental. El joven de ojos miel contemplaba el cuerpo del pequeño ojiverde mientras observaba cómo su pecho descendía y ascendía. El mayor se acercó aprovechando el sueño profundo en el que se veía sometido. Una de sus manos recorríó su cuello de manera tenue y se detuvó sobre su barbilla. Su pulgar rozó sutilmente los labios del menor mientras una sonrisa ambigua se dibujaba en su rostro._

"_Cuando dejes pasar la última oportunidad ¿qué harás querido Subaru…?"_

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse tras los edificios; tornando de color anaranjado y ocre las paredes de los edificios. Una bella vista que deleitaría a cualquiera. Pero hablando de la ciudad de Tokio –donde más de uno vive apresuradamente - no todos se detenían a contemplarlo.

Entre la multitud destacaba un joven de dieciséis años tratando de abrirse paso. Eran las horas donde más se tendía a concurrirse las calles pues la mayoría terminaban sus labores mientras otros iniciaban y él no era la excepción.

La campana del recibidor sonó advirtiendo la llegada de un visitante; el joven abrió la puerta pese al letrero de cerrado. El lugar no era muy grande aunque fuera una clínica veterinaria. La vitrina abarcaba suficiente espacio junto al sillón de espera y a los lados se mostraban diversos accesorios para mascotas lo cual daba la impresión de un lugar estrecho; sin embargo era demasiado amplio y cómodo. Una figura alta se dirigió desde una de las habitaciones al recibidor.

-Has llegado antes Subaru-kun –dijo una persona alta vestida de bata lo recibió dirigiéndole una amable sonrisa.

El joven se retiró el sombrero para ventilarse. Se encontraban en los días más cálidos del año; tanto que hacía sofocante el interior de los edificios. El pequeño ojiverde finalmente le regresó la sonrisa al apuesto veterinario tras recuperar el aliento.

- Buenas tardes Seishirou-san. Hokuto me pidió urgentemente que viniera cuando terminara –respondió Subaru.

- ¿Tuviste otro trabajo?

- Sí –contestó en un suspiro, delatando su cansancio.

- Últimamente has estado más ocupado que de costumbre. ¿Será también culpa de esta temporada de calor? –el joven veterinario hizo un breve ademán de dramatismo. –Cada vez es menor el tiempo que pasamos juntos. ¡El mundo entero se desmorona, alejándome de mi Subaru-kun, mientras muero lentamente en el calor!

-E-etto…- Subaru no pudo evitar el sonrojarse levemente pero su mente trató de esquivar aquello, haciendo que notara la leve fluctuación que ahí se desataba.

- ¿Está haciendo demasiado calor o es mi imaginación, Seishirou-san? Siempre suele estar fresco aquí adentro.

- El aire acondicionado se descompuso desde el medio día. ¡Si hubieras visto el rostro de Hokuto-chan cuando se enteró! Hizo todo un drama mientras sólo repetía una y otra vez "¡Pobre Sei-chan! ¡En momentos como este es cuando Subaru debería estar a tu lado reconfortándote con su frescura!" – Seishirou intentó imitar a Hokuto poniendo el particular énfasis en aquellas últimas palabras.

Subaru sólo parpadeó un par de veces mientras sus mejillas se ruborizaban más.

-Así que por eso Hokuto-chan me insistía tanto... – el ojiverde mencionó sus pensamientos en voz alta con un ademán de decepción.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¡No es nada! –Subaru respondió rápidamente intentando ocultar sus palabras.

- Estás todo rojo ¿Te has asoleado últimamente? –el mayor se acercó al pequeño y colocó una de sus manos sobre su frente- ¿O será un resfriado por los repentinos cambios de temperatura?

-¡E-estoy bien! ¡De verdad! –la presencia tan cercana del veterinario siempre le hacía sentir inseguridad aunque parecía estarse acostumbrando extrañamente más a aquél contacto.

-Subaru-kun – Seishirou mostró una mirada perspicaz hacia el ojiverde mientras intentaba acortar distancia sutilmente de forma despreocupada.

-¿Si?

-¿Puedo…–el veterinario lentamente deslizó su mano por la barbilla del menor- … preguntarte algo?

Por unos instantes Subaru quedó mudo. Los ojos serios de Seishirou le miraban quietos y fijos, cual mirada de una serpiente al observar su presa, logrando incluso paralizar su cuerpo. El veterinario acercó más su rostro; su otra mano la colocó en el cuello del ojiverde, tocando con sus yemas su piel, recorriendo poco a poco hasta llegar a su hombro.

-¿No tienes calor… trayendo esto puesto? –el ojimiel inquirió con una amable sonrisa conforme intentaba despojar al menor de su chaqueta; presionando su mano sobre su hombro.

Subaru reaccionó alejándose, la situación lo hacia ruborizarse aún más. Pero su mano sostenía firme su cuerpo, haciendo inevitable el contacto de ambos.

-Ya… estoy acostumbrado. –contestó el ojiverde mientras intentaba recobrar la postura. Sus ojos se dilataron brevemente y fijaron su atención sobre los movimientos del veterinario. Sus sentidos comenzaban a ponerse alertas mientras su cuerpo intentaba ocultar su nerviosismo. A pesar de ser tan cotidiano y la sonrisa amable de Seishirou solía despistar sus pensamientos, ¿qué lo hacía ponerse tan inquieto cuando se acercaba a él de esa forma?

-¿Éstas seguro? –preguntó Seishirou sin dudar de sus acciones.-Tu cuerpo parece decirme lo contrario. Sería peligroso si te deshidrataras, querido Subaru…

Empezando a desesperarse por el contacto tan cercano y dudar de su último comentario logró convencerlo. El ojiverde accedió en quitarse su chaqueta mientras Seishirou -sin perder oportunidad alguna- le ayudaba a sujetar la prenda para colocarla en el perchero. Subaru tomó asiento mientras seguía con la mirada al veterinario y proseguía con recuperar el aliento.

Una de sus manos sujetaba a la otra nerviosamente. No encontraba respuesta a porqué no lograba tranquilizarse y al corroborar que su pulso se encontraba acelerado volvió a perderse dentro de sus pensamientos. Seishirou se percató de su comportamiento. Sujetó una jarra y tras llenar un vaso, retornó hacia el ojiverde con su semblante calmado y sereno ofreciéndole aquella amable sonrisa.

-Perdona es el único vaso que tengo. Espero no te moleste compartirlo. –comentó mientras tomaba asiento a su lado cerciorándose que el pequeño hubiese tomado el vaso entre sus manos.

- Oh, no hay problema. – el ojiverde respondió tranquilamente antes de beber lo que su anfitrión le había entregado.

Seishirou mantuvo su mirada fija sobre él; poniendo cierto interés en el movimiento de sus labios. Subaru apenas tomó conciencia de aquello pese a que el veterinario le observaba como siempre.

-Subaru-kun… -el veterinario se dirigió a él con un tono profundo. Subaru lo miró sin apartar aún el vaso de su rostro. El mayor acercó su rostro, quedando frente a frente. – Kawaii…

Subaru palideció al tiempo en atragantarse con el agua, haciéndole toser al instante. Seishirou lo rodeó entre sus brazos, dándole unas cuantas palmadas en la espalda esperando que el ojiverde se le quitara la tos.

-¡Se-Seishirou-san! ¡Ya deja de bromear con esas cosas!

-No estoy bromeando. –Seishirou cortó inmediatamente su reproche.

El veterinario continuaba observándolo divertido de sus reacciones. El pequeño no pudo evitar sonrojarse pero tan repentino como el ojimiel realizó su comentario éste tornó su mirada más seria. Subaru le contempló intimidado. Ahí estaban esos ojos como cristales que poco a poco intentaban reflejarle sus verdaderas intenciones.

-Lo sabes…

Seishirou terminó su frase con un tono de voz más profundo. El ojiverde no paraba de sentirse intimidado. Esas mismas palabras que tantas veces escuchó una y otra vez parecían oírse diferente. Como si sólo una parte de ellas fueran ciertas…y lo demás fuera simple falsedad. Pero el sentimiento que lentamente se extendía, le era igualmente complejo de asimilar y aceptar.

-Subaru...

El veterinario deslizó una de sus manos por la espalda del ojiverde hasta llegar a su nuca y acariciar su cabello. El ojiverde continuaba inmóvil, perdido en el interior de sus ojos, esos cristales que parecían encarcelar cada uno de sus sentimientos. Seishirou apartó varios de sus mechones oscuros; dejando descubierto su oído. Sin vacilar, acercó más su rostro sutilmente y le susurró:

-Te amo…

Las pupilas del ojiverde se dilataron y sus labios emitieron un leve gemido. Seishirou continuó envolviéndolo mientras esa sonrisa característica volvía a dibujarse en su rostro. El cuerpo de Subaru comenzaba a tensarse y su respiración se incrementaba. Las palabras resonaban dentro de su cabeza repetidas veces y el calor en su pecho comenzaba a sofocarle. Los brazos del ojimiel lo mantenían preso impidiéndole escapar. Sin embargo, los pensamientos del ojiverde iban siendo callados conforme los labios del veterinario se iban acercando a él lentamente…

**Notas de las Blood Twins**

**Subaru:** ¡Wa! ¡Al fin pude terminar el primer capitulo y traerles algo después de tanto tiempo! x3 ¡Estoy feliz! Bueno antes que nada, una enorme disculpa por tan larga ausencia. Como verán, Kamui y yo… ¡Ya somos universitarias! 8D! y pues lamentablemente la uni nos consume demasiado tiempo (dizque… porque por alguna extraña razón siempre termino divagando en algo –coff coff Black Bird coff coff- ) y pues por esta misma razón, nos es más tardado poderles traer algo. Pero por el momento, ¡me alegra haber estado de vuelta! ;) no crean que nos hemos olvidado de ustedes ¿eh?. Esperamos seguir contando con su apoyo, ¡pues su apoyo nos es indispensable!

Agradezco la edición del capitulo –como siempre y en todos- a mi querida hermana Kamui ;) ¡Qué tu camino y carrera estén llenos de bendiciones amiga! ¡Triunfa y prospera!

**Kamui:** … Estoy feliz porque Subaru pudo cumplir su sueño de escribir un fic de Tokyo Babylon, son mis oficiales y únicas palabras. Como dijo Subaru somos ahora universitarias por ellos nos ha sido difícil actualizar. No obstante… las vacaciones ya están aquí. Un gusto el poder ayudarte en la corrección de la historia.

¡Se les aprecia mucho y échenle ganas en todo!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Las CLAMP son dueñas de los personajes. Es un mundo alternativo basado en el ova tokyo revelations. Es un fic yaoi, sino te gusta, entonces retrocede y busca otra cosa de tú agrado ^^. Más adelante contiene escenas fuertes, estás advertido. **

"**Último recuerdo"**  
_**Saigo no kioku.**_

_Para Kamui, que siempre me ha apoyado en todo y ha estado ahí como una verdadera hermana mayor._

_Un momento,  
la eternidad,  
el comienzo,  
el lejano final..._

_**Saigo no kajitsu**_

**- Capítulo II -**

Subaru estaba inmóvil y acorralado por el cuerpo de Seishirou-san. Tan sólo unos centímetros separaban sus rostros mientras sus alientos comenzaban a mezclarse. El veterinario sostenía la barbilla del ojiverde delicadamente, preparándose para posar sus labios sobre él.

_Te amo…_

Las palabras hacían eco en la cabeza de Subaru. Unas de tantas que siempre escuchaba de él y la principal que deseaba evitar. Un juego que no estaba seguro de participar…

El timbre de la contestadora sonó, despertando del trance al ojiverde. Subaru retrocedió, buscando distancia para terminar con aquello. Tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, volteó hacia la contestadora que seguía dando el mensaje. El reloj que se posaba encima del aparato marcaba ya pasadas de las cinco. Seishirou sólo observaba.

-¡P-perdón!, ¡me tengo que ir! –contestó exaltado el ojiverde.

-Te llevo –respondió el ojimiel levantándose de su asiento tranquilamente como si nada hubiese pasado.

-¡N-no, está bien! No hay problema… -Subaru evadió la mirada, aún sonrojado.

- Pero ya es demasiado tarde, si Hokuto se enterara me mataría. –comentó Seishirou mientras se cambiaba la bata para disponerse a poner el saco. –Son órdenes de tu hermana…

El ojiverde ya no respondió. El veterinario le pasó su chaqueta y sombrero disponiéndose a salir. Desconectó varios aparatos y cerró la puerta con llave tras de sí. Subaru esperaba frente a la puerta del copiloto de su carro. El rostro del menor se mostraba bajo y pensativo pero Seishirou no mencionó comentario alguno. Sólo observaba, calculando cada acción.

Ambos subieron al carro sin dirigirse palabra. Una vez se puso en marcha, el ojiverde recargó su cabeza sobre la ventana perdiendo su mirada y pensamientos sobre la vista de la ciudad. Las calles comenzaban a tornarse oscuras y los faros se encontraban ya encendidos. El cuerpo de Subaru estaba inquieto. Giró inconscientemente, dando la espalda al ojimiel. En su interior, el ojiverde recapacitaba todo sobre lo sucedido y una confusión mayor empezaba a invadirle.

_¿Realmente era un simple juego…?_

Estando tan cerca, siendo partícipe de aquél acto… la frase del veterinario seguía resonando en su mente. No podía evitarlo y no era la primera vez. Su constante insistencia cada vez lo orillaba a preguntárselo en serio pero nunca había llegado tan lejos. Su corazón seguía acelerado. Subaru acercó sus dedos a sus labios y en un instante abrió en su interior la más recógnita posibilidad.

_Y, ¿si fuera cierto…?_

Pero antes que se diera cuenta, sus ojos se fueron cerrando lentamente conforme las luces de la ciudad lo arrullaban. Quedando completamente dormido….

"_Cuando dejes pasar la última oportunidad ¿qué harás querido Subaru…?"_

Un movimiento inusual despertó el ojiverde. Sus pies dejaron de tocar tierra firme y otros brazos sostenían su espalda y cadera, levantándolo del suelo.

-¡Se… Seishirou-san! ¡¿Qué haces?

Seishirou cargaba al ojiverde entre sus brazos como una doncella. Se encontraban estacionados frente al edificio departamental donde él vivía. Las calles se mostraban oscuras y la luna se podía observar en lo alto. Seishirou sonreía.

-Sólo llevo a mi amado hasta sus aposentos.

-¡N-no hace falta! Puedo solo… -Subaru se sonrojó. El ojiverde intentó zafarse pero el veterinario no accedió.

-Está bien, Hokuto me pidió que te llevara hasta tu puerta -contestó tranquilamente, entrando al edificio departamental.

-¡Seishirou-san, alguien puede vernos! –El ojiverde entraba en pánico. Era su primera vez en esta clase de situaciones.

-¿Y que hay de malo en eso? –El ojimiel puso cara de inocente. –Sería bueno que se fueran haciendo a la idea. –Contestó soltando una breve carcajada. Subaru no pudo evitar el sonrojarse más.

Para cuando llegaron a la puerta de su departamento, el menor intentó zafarse nuevamente. Sin embargo, Seishirou lo seguía sosteniendo en brazos y no mostraba intención alguna de bajarlo todavía.

-Etto… tengo que abrir la puerta. –Contestó el ojiverde casi en un alivio.

-No es necesario… - El veterinario mostró unas llaves, disponiéndose a abrir la puerta.

-¡¿D-de dónde las sacaste? -Seishirou sonrió enigmáticamente.

-Las tomé de tu chaqueta mientras dormías plácidamente.

El veterinario abrió la puerta. Las habitaciones se encontraban oscuras y la luz que se filtraba por las cortinas era escasa. Sin embargo, éste no hizo ademán de prender alguna lámpara, cerró la puerta y se desplazó hacia la habitación de Subaru -aún con él en brazos- sin ningún inconveniente por la falta de luz.

-¿Sei… shirou-san? –Subaru preguntó concertado. Su corazón se había acelerado y la actitud del veterinario le comenzaba a preocupar. El ojimiel no respondió.

El mayor colocó al menor sobre su cama y sin despegar su mirada de él colocó sus manos a la altura de los hombros del ojiverde. Su pecho comenzó a ascender y descender más rápidamente. Seishirou volvió a tomar su barbilla y acercó su rostro, mencionando en un sólo aliento:

_-Te amo…_

Ahí estaban esas palabras. Las pupilas de Subaru se dilataron, volviendo a quedar inmóvil. Seishirou no vaciló, notando la oportunidad que se abría paso. Acercó más su rostro, depositando sus labios sobre los del ojiverde, robando su aliento.

Silencio. Las gotas de la primera lluvia de verano empezaban a caer intentando recrear un sonido melódico y armonioso. Sin embargo, lo único que alcanzaba a escuchar el ojiverde era su pulso. Seishirou movió sus labios, ejerciendo más presión sobre los suyos y haciendo contacto ambos pechos. El instante se convirtió en una eternidad, Subaru no distinguía si los sonidos de su respiración y latidos eran sólo suyos… o pertenecían al ojimiel.

_Si de verdad me amara…_

_Si me dejara llevar por este sentimiento…_

Seishirou movió su rodilla, colocándola entre sus piernas. Con una mano sujetaba la nuca del ojiverde atrayéndolo hacia él. La mano que sujetaba su barbilla, descendió lentamente hasta su pecho. Sus labios se despegaron para tomar aire de nuevo. Ambas miradas se encontraban perdidas, uno en el otro.

_¿Qué… quedará de mí?_

Subaru se encontraba en trance. Su cuerpo dejó de oponer resistencia. Un breve quejido salió de sus labios mientras su pecho ascendía y descendía. Pero como si el ojimiel hubiese leído sus pensamientos, volvió a tomarlo entre sus labios, dejándole sin ninguna opción o escapatoria. El ojiverde sólo cerró los ojos. Seishirou siguió acariciando el cuerpo de Subaru, bajando desde su pecho hasta su cintura. El ojiverde se estremeció en un instante como si su cuerpo le dijera lo contrario a sus sentimientos. El ojimiel se dio cuenta, deleitándose con lo que le sucedía al menor. La mano con la que le sostenía la nuca se desplazó lentamente por su espalda, levantando al ojiverde de la cama. Fueron finalmente los pensamientos de Subaru lo que eliminó la resistencia de su cuerpo.

_Si no queda nada, entonces…_

_Tómame completamente. _

Los labios del ojiverde soltaron un gemido al sentir la mano del ojimiel desplazarse desde su cintura hasta su miembro. Subaru se sujetó a la espalda de Seishirou mientras sentía su cuerpo derretirse. El ojimiel se detuvo momentáneamente para despojar de las prendas al menor con la misma mano. Subaru se agitaba más con cada movimiento del veterinario. Éste acercó sus labios a su oído susurrándole:

-Subaru-kun… te amo.

El ojiverde soltó un gemido más fuerte. Sus ojos se humedecieron sin explicarse bien el porqué. Seishirou acercó más su cuerpo uniendo sus labios nuevamente. La lluvia comenzó a arreciar dando constantes golpeteos sobre el cristal. La noche transcurrió lentamente, mientras sus cuerpos se fundían; sin jamás percatarse de las lágrimas deslizarse hasta la almohada al final de aquella ocasión…

**Notas de las Blood Twins**

**Subaru:** ¡Wa! ¡Al fin el 2º cap terminado! ¡Estoy muy feliz! Tanto tiempo sin escribir y subir algo, la escuela es la escuela x3 pero afortunadamente ya son vacaciones :P! Espero todos ustedes estén muy bien y disfruten de este capítulo. Comentarios de cualquier tipo son bienvenidos ;)

Nuevamente agradezco mil a Kamui por la edición de este cap. Y como siempre por el gran apoyo a pesar de tener sus propios proyectos. De verdad ¡Gracias! w

**Kamui: **Un placer siempre poder ayudar poco o mucho a mi uke. Definitivamente nunca me agradará ver a éstos dos juntos… Aunque cabe felicitar a Subaru por su esfuerzo. Muchas felicidades, haz progresado mucho.

**Gracias a todos los lectores anónimos y a los que dejan review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Las CLAMP son dueñas de los personajes. Es un fic yaoi, sino te gusta, entonces retrocede y busca otra cosa de tú agrado ^^. Más adelante contiene escenas fuertes, estás advertido. **

"**Último recuerdo"**  
_**Saigo no kioku.**_

_En el interior del viento oigo tu llanto,  
y cuando me doy la vuelta, deja de oírse.  
¿Es real?, ¿es una ilusión?  
Vago sin rumbo a través de un tiempo distorsionado..._

_**Kioku no mori**_

**- Capítulo III - **

El aroma a tierra húmeda comenzaba a impregnar nuestros sentidos. Los labios de Seishirou-san se encontraban sofocando mi aliento. Su mano se deslizó por mi espalda y mi cuerpo se encontraba sin fuerza para detenerlo. Nuestras respiraciones se estaban agitadas al compás de la lluvia. El ojimiel acercó su rostro a mi cuello dejándome sentir su respiración. Lentamente bajó, rozando mi pecho con su lengua hasta llegar por debajo de mi cintura. Cálido y húmedo. Eran las dos palabras que mejor podían describir aquella embriagante sensación. No podía resistirlo más. Mi cuerpo soltaba constantes gemidos que intentaba reprimir ante la falta de oxígeno. Seishirou se detuvo momentáneamente. Mi cabeza daba vueltas. Mis manos se aferraron a su espalda en respuesta. Era desesperante…

_El despertar del deseo_

El ojimiel acercó sus labios de nuevo a los míos dejándome más ansioso. El sabor de su cuerpo parecía cual veneno que se potencializaba con cada bebida. Sus labios se movían más apresurados marcando un mayor ritmo. Mis manos no paraban de ejercer fuerza sobre su cuerpo. Seishirou separó más mis piernas y nuestras carnes se unieron. El ojimiel separó sus labios de los míos. Intenté pronunciar su nombre pero no logré articular nada. Mi mente se encontraba perdida en éxtasis. El mayor acercó su rostro a mi oído.

-Subaru…

Aquéllas dulces palabras, aquél aroma. Palabras que siempre escuché y deseaba volver a oír. La desesperación de saberlas era como si mi alma sólo existiera para ello. El tiempo simplemente… se detuvo.

-Te…

El teléfono sonó un par de veces despertándome del sueño. Las caricias de Seishirou cesaron; regresándome a la realidad. De nuevo. Los mismos recuerdos del pasado volvieron a mi sueño. Reviviendo aquél tiempo congelado.

Me encontraba al borde de mi cama tranquilamente ignorando el ruido del teléfono y perdido entre mis pensamientos. Después del quinto timbre dejé que la contestadora respondiera. Se trataba de un trabajo más. Miré hacia la ventana decepcionado como si esperara recibir la llamada de alguien más y el sueño continuara e inclusive se hiciera realidad… seguía aferrado a un pasado que ya no existía.

Tomé el mensaje y atravesé la habitación para vestirme. Me paré frente al espejo viendo la nueva figura que los años me convirtieron. Mi estatura era mayor y mi cuerpo embarneció. Mi clavícula era más visible que antes y el rostro era de alguien que apenas hubiera reconocido años atrás.

El cuarto estaba oscuro debido a la poca luz que entraba por la ventana. Miré el reloj que indicaba la hora del atardecer. Lo mejor era salir con algo de luz pero eso me importaba poco. Luz y oscuridad se convirtieron igual de sombrías para mí. Tomé mi gabardina y salí de mi departamento sin voltear atrás. Agarré la costumbre de vivir a oscuras y mi pasatiempo favorito era revivir aquél último recuerdo. Era desesperante. Con cada lluvia el aroma a tierra húmeda traía el aroma de Seishirou-san. Por más que intentaba olvidar aquél acto, cada vez que daba por sentado que lo olvidaría; la lluvia revivía aquél sentimiento. La sensación de ser tomado por él se convirtió en mi droga.

Cerré la cerradura y di unos pasos más quedando frente al departamento vacío que quedaba exactamente enfrente del mío. Era el departamento de mi hermana.

-Hokuto-chan… -repetí su nombre en voz baja. Recargué mi cabeza sobre la puerta intentando recordar la cálidez que una vez me dio. Deseé que aquella puerta se abriera de nuevo y la risa de mi hermana consolara mi alma pero el silencio reinaba el lugar como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido. Ella había muerto.

No quedaba nada en ese lugar… ni en mi interior.

Mucho tiempo ha transcurrido… y el recuerdo vuelve a mi. Lo único que cambió era el inicio: empezaba con el deseo de asesinarlo, y justo en el momento que lo tenía en mis manos; la situación cambiaba dando un giro inesperado y terminando justo como aquél recuerdo. Era como si mi alma se hubiese vuelto prisionera y condenada a revivir lo mismo.

Las calles se encontraban concurridas y la luz del sol empezaba a desaparecer entre los edificios tornándolas de matices anaranjados. La gente transitaba a mi alrededor agitadamente pero permanecía inmutable ante ello. Saqué la dirección que tomé del mensaje. El nombre de la calle se tornó inmediatamente familiar, parándome en seco pero no presté atención y proseguí con mi camino sin leer el resto del mensaje.

Crucé la avenida hasta dar con el lugar señalado. Vi el edificio y me estremecí, era como si entrara en una especie de letargo. Pese al lugar vacío y sin mueble alguno, lograba reconocer perfectamente la localización de la vieja mobiliaria. Cada mesa, sillón, vitrina. Podía enumerar inclusive los diversos recuerdos que ahí se habían formado años atrás. Reconocía el lugar perfectamente. Me encontraba frente a la vieja veterinaria de Seishirou-san.

-Ha llegado antes de lo provisto, joven Sumeragi.

La voz de una persona me sacó del trance. Volteé instintivamente y vi a alguien apenas más alta que yo vestida de traje claro y gafas. La imagen de Seishirou se me vino a la mente inmediatamente apenas notando que se trataba de una persona diferente.

-¿Le sucede algo, joven? -Inquirió al ver mi reacción.  
-No, disculpe. Me tomó desprevenido. –Respondí retomando la calma

-Ya veo, le pido una disculpa. -Contestó cortésmente mientras me dirigía una amable sonrisa. Aquél hecho me hacía permanecer alerto, sin embargo, claramente su sonrisa era muy distinta la de "él". Sólo me estaba autosugestionando. -Pase por aquí, le hemos estado esperando.

Una vez dentro, me encontré con una joven aproximadamente de mi edad, de hermosa cabellera larga. Me estrechó la mano con una agradable sonrisa y se presentó a sí misma como compañera de trabajo de mi cliente.

-No tenemos mucho que ofrecerle pero, ¿le gustaría un vaso de agua? –me inivitó mi cliente

-No, estoy bien. Gracias. –Contesté sin mucho afán y con un tono –quizás amargo al escuchar esa invitación.

-Le agradecemos que haya venido lo más pronto posible. En verdad, es un alivio que haya venido. –respondió la muchacha dirigiéndome una enérgica sonrisa.

"_Lo más pronto posible"_. Eran las mismas palabras que mi hermana empleó aquella ocasión. Parecía que los fantasmas de mi adolescencia me seguían. Si mi hermana siguiera viva seguramente se parecería a ella.

-No hay problema. –Contesté firmemente.

-Verá, esta noche tendremos una junta y no nos será posible atenderlo a no ser que prefiera trabajar usted solo o citarle otro día.

-Por mí está bien. Si tampoco hay inconveniente para ustedes, puedo quedarme esta noche.

Tras un breve intercambio de miradas ambos se marcharon y mientras abandonaban la puerta, sus siluetas reflejaban el mismo cuadro que tantas veces miró en ese mismo lugar. Pareciera que el destino jugaba con mis recuerdos pero por más que deseara que fuera así, no era cierto. Ahora mi realidad estaba aquí. Parado frente al mismo lugar en un diferente tiempo y momento.

No hizo falta concentrarse demasiado. Conocía demasiado bien la energía. Sabía de donde y de quién provenía. Era la misma energía de Seishirou-san. Saqué varios de mis pergaminos y los dispuse por las paredes de la habitación central y las que daban a otros cuartos. Recité algunos rezos y el pergamino más cercano a la habitación del fondo cayó al suelo. Se trataba de la habitación donde Seishirou atendía a los animales.

Convoqué mi shikigami –un cuervo blanco de dos cabezas- y seguí sus pasos dentro de la habitación. Entre las sombras, extrañas siluetas empezaban a moverse, por lo que me puse alerta y lance otros pergaminos. Al instante los entes lanzaban extraños gritos y sus formas se materializaban. Lobos, gatos enormes, roedores entre otras figuras fantasmagóricas se colocaron alrededor mío dispuestos a atacarme. Mi shikigami lanzó el primer ataque mientras los demás animales le hacían frente. Aquella no era una batalla fácil de ganar pues sabía que la magia de Seishirou-san era igual a la mía. Sin embargo, el tiempo logró debilitar sus fortalezas.

El trabajo ya casi estaba completado. Dispuse un último pergamino cuando de pronto un extraño ser me atacó por mi costado derecho. Al instante comencé a sentir dolor físico y la sangre brotó pero por más fuerte que fuera algún ente de ese lugar, los ataques directamente físicos eran imposibles. A no ser que…

Giré bruscamente en dirección donde recibí el golpe y busqué el responsable. Un shikigami en forma de halcón se posó en uno de los brazos de su convocador: una persona alta, de cabellera oscura se encontraba al fondo de la habitación. Mis pupilas se dilataron y retrocedí un paso debido a la impresión. La persona caminó hacia adelante dejando que la luz entrante de la habitación contigua revelara al fin su figura. El ojimiel sólo sonrió.

-Tiempo sin verte… Subaru-kun…

Mis ojos no daban crédito a lo que veía. Mi más anhelado deseo y enemigo estaba frente a mí. La persona que despojó todo lo que tenía y la misma que destrozó mi corazón.

"_Seishirou..san"_

Mis ojos le regresaron el saludo con el resentimiento y odio que me había guardado por todos estos años. ¿Era real o una ilusión?

-Veo que me has extrañado- el ojimiel me dedicó una sonrisa vacía igual que el día final de la apuesta. Ojos vacíos como un cuerpo sin alma.

Seishirou lanzó uno de sus hechizos del cerezo rodeándome con ramas de dicho árbol. Intenté esquivarlas pero el sueño que tuve esa noche me debilitó. El extraño sentimiento que trajo consigo me paralizó. Las ramas lentamente comenzaron a rodear más mi cuerpo hasta aprisionarme. Invoqué mi shikigami en respuesta a su ataque pero había reaccionado demasiado tarde.

-Te amo, Subaru-kun…

Sus palabras paralizaron totalmente mi ataque. Mis pupilas se dilataron mientras contemplaba cómo las manos –de la misma persona que aquella vez había tomado mi cuerpo- se preparaban rápidamente para asestar su golpe mortal…

**Notas de las Blood Twins**

**Subaru:** Después de bastante tiempo, al fin les traemos el tercer capítulo. Una disculpa por la tardanza. Este capítulo contiene la escena yaoi más fuerte que he escrito hasta ahora, a veces me da pena reeler esa parte (risas) ¡Espero disfruten del capítulo y prepárense para varias sorpresas que les estamos preparando, así como un fic nuevo en camino! Agradezco a Kamui por revisar y corregir el capítulo como siempre x3 ¡Feliz de trabajar en equipo contigo como siempre hermana! PD: Kamui es suke :P

**Kamui: Qué yo soy que? D! Ahora menos comento… **

**Gracias a todos los lectores anónimos y a los que dejan review. **


End file.
